


The Knockings

by noneveragain



Series: Creatures Of The Night [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Demonic spirits, Demons, M/M, Ouija Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	

Hello, my name is Ryan and I'm terrified of telling people about this story in the house it has happened in in fear of the occurrences getting worse.

I've been horrified about telling this story ever since I was a little kid considering I grew up thinking this kind of stuff was only things you read online that some descriptive writer conjured up, not actual occurrences.

This event has been going on ever since a few months ago when a friend and I played with the ouiji board in my living room.

I've never had any expierence with the paranormal so this was a first, I knew the ouiji board was just some game people played with, I never really knew the danger it could put me in.

It was just simple, innocent fun, we never meant to do anything to anger the spirits.

Whenever we stared playing I immediately got a terrible vibe from it, nothing seemed right and it just seemed like a bad idea. It's now I know it truly was a bad idea and I would do anything to go back and redo that.

At first we asked the board dumb questions; who was funnier, who was gonna ask us out to prom, simple things to just mess around and we never got an answer - until we asked another question.

My friend had removed her fingers except her pointer fingers on both hands and had told me to do the same.

We both had only our pointer fingers on the planchette and my friend finally asked the question that ruined my life ever since, "show us that you are here."

Right after she had asked we heard three knocks residing throughout the house. There was no specific area of the house it came from, it was as if it was coming from everywhere at the same time.

We after said goodbye on the board, both of us being all too freaked out to continue and ended up watching a movie right after.

Everything was normal in my house until the next day around the same time we messed with that board.

I began to hear that knocking again and it was starting to freak me out to say the least, I simply disregarded it considering it was just knocking, nothing that could hurt me.

We hadn't asked any other questions after that one, we didn't even discuss it at all afterwards but for some reason I felt a male presence whenever I thought of the incident.

After about a month the knocks stopped but instead I heard heavy whispering, all the time. It seemed to be the same sounding voice just multiple of it.

Nothing seems right in the house ever, I always feel a constant presence or as if someone is breathing down my neck, I can't handle any of this much longer, not after my last experience with this demonic creature.

I was sleeping, when I woke up before my alarm I noticed it was in the morning, far early then when I normally wake up, eventually I fell back asleep and everything seemed fine, until I woke up _again._

My entire room was a blood red color, everything coated in this bright shade of red, I turned and looked at my alarm clock next to my bed. 6:66 it read, a time that was impossible for a clock to show.

I felt something cover my body and when I looked up I was face to face with something that looked normal, seemed normal, it was a human - a beautiful one I might add.

I stared for as long as I could, he was truly gorgeous, and then his face began to morphe, to change right before my very eyes, his perfect straight teeth changing to jagged sharp blades poking out of his mouth, his beautiful hair growing horns and becoming messier, even the expression on his face changed, all of sinister evil.

I didn't know what to do at the time and frankly, I don't know what to do now either, but after he morphed into this demonic form he whispered in my ear "knock knock."

I hear the knocking noises again, I just heard them right now. Oh they are growing louder, it seems as I talk about them they get louder and more increasingly stronger I

_Doctors say the cause of death was a heart attack due to shock, but no signs of foul play or trauma of any kind were found. Case filed as unknown natural causes._


End file.
